La bella durmiente
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Los desmayos de Watanuki son cada vez más constantes al punto de que no sabe cual es la realidad... Yuuko tiene una solución, para la que Doumeki 'se sacrifica' xDDD... Doumeki x Kimihiro lmL


Hace mucho no ponía nada por aui, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Doumeki y Watanuki... (Kimi es un exagerado xDDDDDDDDD), así que decidi escribir de ellos. Es algo corto... pero probablemente haga una continuación -si es ke les gusta!! xDDD ... Esta escrito como memorias de Yuuko. Pero bueno, pasen a leer.

(-"bla bla"-) son diálogos

(-bla bla-) son comentarios

Advertencia; ESte fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_Ni La bella durmiente, ni Clamp y XXXHolic me pertenecen TTwTT_

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente**

by: Shawan Krisvett

**Atención:**  
La paga por leer este fanfiction será un review (XDDD)

¡¡Disfrútenlo!! x3

* * *

Era una mañana nublada, de esas que llevan consigo algún mal augurio. Yo, por supuesto, sabía ya a quién se dirigía esa desgracia y sé que todos aquellos que han seguido la historia lo sabrán puesto que no sería la primera vez.

Estaba lista en el pórtico de a tienda, esperando a que llegara, sabiendo de antemano el mal que padecía y la manea de cumplir mi siguiente encargo… Justo cuando terminábamos Mokona y yo nuestra primera botella de sake de ese día –aún era muy temprano. La cerca de entrada se abrió entrando por ella Himawari y Doumeki con Watanuki en brazos.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada. Sabíamos ya que si estaban en esa tienda es porque necesitaban algo, en este caso, que ayudara a Kimihiro –otra vez.

-"Desmayó camino a la escuela"- Comentó la chica por protocolo, ya que era innecesario.

Acerqué a Mokona sólo para que se asegurara de algo…

-"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"- Continuó ella, entendí que se refería a la paga.

-"La única transacción que no requiere pagos es aquella llamada sentimientos"- No era la primera vez que lo decía. Pero seguro en ese momento no comprendieron de qué se trataba.

-"La bella durmiente"- Musité con mi típico aire misterioso… Doumeki había permanecido sentado en el piso, recargado en la puerta, y aunque no preguntaba nada, su mirada fija en nosotros nos hacía darnos cuenta de que estaba igual o más desesperado que Himawari por respuestas.

-"¿Qué significa eso?"- Finalmente el muchacho se dignó a preguntar. En realidad era muy gracioso, muchos actúan así para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero él no ocultaba nada sino que de esa manera lo demostraba.

-"Cuando una persona no soporta el salto constante entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, entra a un mundo donde forma su propia realidad dentro de los sueños para compensar ambos espacios. Eso se conoce como efecto de la bella durmiente"- Me mostré impasible, ya que mi plan infalible para cumplir ese deseo comenzaba en ese instante.

-"¿Y cómo podemos devolverlo a la realidad?"- La pelinegra se arriesgo con esa pregunta, pero ya lo había dicho, no pediría nada a cambio ya que se trataba de sentimientos.

-"Lo más seguro es que Watanuki no podrá despertar jamás"- Incluso dolía imaginarlo, pero no debía ceder en mi plan… era la manera más divertida de resolver todo. En todo ese tiempo, la mirada impaciente del chico no se había quitado de encima nuestro.

-"Pero… incluso a la bella durmiente la despiertan con el beso del príncipe ¿no es así?" – Himawari había dado en el punto. Sonreí para mis adentros, todo salía como lo había previsto.

-"Lamentablemente, a él no es un príncipe o princesa quien debe besarlo. Kimihiro debe ser besado por alguien por quien corra su sangre… un familiar. Y carece de ellos."- Era muy difícil mantener mi imagen de suspenso ante sus rostros desalentados, sin embargo, dado a que no habría intercambio de mi parte, era necesario que ellos descubrieran la solución.

Y así fue… segundos después Doumeki se puso de pie.

-"¿Conmigo serviría?"- Incluso en alguien tan unánime como él, los nervios se alcanzaron a entrever.

Sabía el resultado, pero no recibiría información de mi parte esta vez. El 'espanta pesadillas' –así lo llamaba yo al comienzo para fastidiar a Watanuki- se acercó lentamente a la cama donde descansaba el de anteojos y puso sus manos a los lados para apoyarse… -

-"La manera de regresar a alguien que crea su propio mundo en un sueño es volver su sueño realidad"- Dije y me lleve a la muchacha fuera de la habitación.

-"¿Crees que estarán bien?"- Preguntó ella, yo sólo sonreí.

En cuanto salimos de la habitación Doumeki acercó su rostro al del durmiente, y se mantuvo a corta distancia unos segundos mientras el sonrojo cubría más y más su rostro. No era un sonrojo de vergüenza sino de esos que llegan por la sangre cruzando rápidamente el cuerpo… esos que dicen que pasan cuando se acelera el corazón.

Naturalmente –ya que todo eso se relacionó con una historia que ya conocían- el pelinegro sin anteojos imitó ese cuento y una vez que repaso explicaciones que desconozco y se decidió besó sutilmente al otro en los labios. Un fino y tímido roce… normal en alguien que daba su primer beso –porque a diferencia del cuatriojos que besaba a Mokona y los patos a placer, Doumeki lo había reservado para alguien importante-, sin embargo con eso bastaba, el chico permaneció con sus labios sobre los otros hasta que Kimihiro sintió el contacto y correspondió el beso -aún dormido- la manera de besar de Kimihiro -quizá porque aún no sabía que eso ocurría en el mundo 'real'- era más apasionada; abrió lentamente los ojos y tardó un tiempo más en acostumbrarse a la luz de la realidad… de la sorpresa Doumeki se había quedado observando con su rostro a corta distancia del bello durmiente. Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Watanuki quien abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su 'no-amigo' –porque no eran enemigos- en esa situación tan comprometedora…a pesar de que acababa de despertar, sabía todo lo que había sucedido unos segundos antes…

-"Olvidé decirle que el beso no era necesariamente en la boca…" – Recordé en medio de nuestra conversación –mía y de la chica del mal augurio- en el comedor, aunque para ese entonces ya había pasado. La verdad es que no lo había olvidado, sólo pensé que sería más divertido así.  
Rápidamente me tapé los oidos esperando el grito de Kimihiro... pero no paso nada, al final los que se divertían eran ellos...

* * *

Bien, tal vez no era lo que esperaban… los decepcionó, les agradó… pido su opinión en un review… después de todo, esto es acerca de tratos justos y yo ya los entretuve un rato xDDD...

Es mi primer FF de la pareja o.o ... pero creo que no quedó mal... de tanto que dormia despierto se me ocurrió que este cuento les encajaba perfecto!! w... eso y que casi no leí de esta pareja TTwTT,... ahora iré a poztear!! hoho!! xDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
